This invention relates to a container for beverages, particularly espresso coffee, comprising a base and a side wall.
Hitherto, it has been customary to serve a beverage, such as coffee, in flat-bottomed cups. However, recent tests with experts on coffee, particularly espresso coffee, have shown that it is possible to prepare a coffee having better characteristics in regard to taste and persistence of the coffee impression, providing the coffee is prepared in a container which does not have a flat bottom.